Rote Vögel
by strumpfhase
Summary: [Überarbeitet Teil 6 ist neu] Schmerz. Liebe. Verlust. Wieviel kann man davon ertragen und, wie hält man es aus?
1. Prolog und Einleitung

  
  
**A/N** : "Rote Vögel" lief bis Kapitel 5 [jetzt Kapitel 2] unter dem Namen "Die verschollenen Geschichten der Frauen : Aduial"   
Ich möchte mich bei allen bisherigen Lesern herzlichst bedanken, besonders Meldis und Stoffpferd die mir immer treu Feedback gaben und sara durch deren Review ich mich endlich aufraffen konnte. Jetzt, nach monatelanger Pause habe ich mich aufgerafft, mich an diese Fanfiction gesetzt, sie umstrukturiert, neue aufgebaut und umgeschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch!   
  
Bzg. meiner elbischen Arbeit hier im Kapitel - Ich bin mir dessen bewusst dass diese Übersetzung einfach katastrophal ist, doch weglassen möchte ich es auch nicht ;)   
  
**Disclaimer** : "Der Herr der Ringe" ist geistiger Eigentum Tolkiens, ich selbst benutze seine Figuren nur für meine Zwecke. Ich verdiene (leider *g*) keinen Cent mit dieser Fanfiction!   
  
**Rote Vögel   
  
# Prolog**   
  
_O Thûl i amor, spende mir deinen warmen Atem der Sonne  
erhabe dich, und werfe deine schützende Wärme über mich,  
weich' nicht von meiner Seite  
und sicher geleite, mich zu wahrer Wonne._   
  
Ein Spruch den die Menschen aus Mittelerde vor dem Antritt einer langen Reise, einer Hochzeit, einem Geburtstag oder anderen festlichen Anlässen rezitieren.  
Doch sie kennen nicht seinen Ursprung, seine Geschichte die er erzählt, die Geschichte von "Thûl i amor" - dem "Atem der Sonne".  
  
Denn dieser Spruch ist nur noch ein Echo aus längst vergessenen und vergangenen Zeiten. Als die Elben noch in Mittelerde weilten und sie noch nicht für immer diese Gefilde verließen und von den Grauen Anfurten aus, in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt waren.  
  
Mit ihnen verschwand eine schöne, alte und reichhaltige Kultur mit ihrer eigenen Sprache, ihren Legenden und Sagen; Göttern und Königen. Das schöne Volk wurden sie genannt, unsterblich waren sie.  
Aber die Menschen erinner'n sich ihrer kaum und so hat dieser Spruch um den erbetenen Segen von 'Thûl i amor', seine eigene Geschichte verloren...  
  
_ O Thûl i amor, chwest nin lîn laug thûl i amor,  
taur cen a hedlîn berialaug or nin.  
Avmoe o nin revis a tegnin na anwa goll._   
  
**# Einleitung**   
  
Am 28. Tag des Monats Narbaleth im 2. Zeitalter in einer stürmischen und windigen Nacht vom Wochentag Orgilion zum Wochentag Oranor, so berichtet die Legende, gebar' Eithel, Waldelbe und Tochter von Calawen und Asto, eine Tochter. Aduial - "Abenddämmerung", wurde sie genannt.  
Eines Tages sah sie als eine der wenigen Verbliebenen, wie sich das Elbengeschlecht zum letzen Male zur Blüte erhob, bis es Mittelerde für immer verließ.  
  


* * *

  
Die kleine Aduial wuchs gut behütet in der Nähe des Flusses Celduin, am Rande des Grünwaldes, in einem kleinen Dorf der Elben auf. Sie war ein temperamentvolles und launisches Mädchen, trotzdem wurde sie von den meisten Bewohnern des Dorfes gemocht und war bei ihren Altersgenossen sehr beliebt.  
  



	2. Teil I

  
  
**Disclaimer** : "Der Herr der Ringe" ist geistlicher Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.   
  
**Rote Vögel   
  
#Teil I - Der Ring**   
  
Sanft war der Morgen am Rande des Grünwaldes.  
Der Herbstwind strich leise durch die Bäume und ließ die Blätter tanzen.  
Auf einer Lichtung konnte man den atemberaubenden Sonnenaufgang genießen und wenn man weiter durch den Wald schlenderte und aufschaute, zum dichten Dach aus gelben Laub, so konnte man bereits ein paar vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen erspähen, die die Sonne von weit oben schickte.  
Aus der Ferne drang einem das wilde Rauschen des Celduin ans Ohr.  
Doch von alldem bekamen die Bewohner des Dorfes Pelthaes scheinbar nichts mit. Es schlummerte noch alles und das Dorf ließ sich vom warmen Licht bescheinen, einhüllen, aber es lag jetzt schon Herzenswärme und Fröhlichkeit in der Luft.  
Die Vögel zwitscherten ihre Lieder und wollten sich gerade auf der, von den Bewohner erbauten, Aussichtsplattform gemütlich machen, als sie just in diesem Moment ungewöhnlich laute, menschliche Geräusche vernahmen und wild kreischend sich wieder in die Lüfte erhoben.  
  


* * *

  
"Caran!" kreischte eine hysterische Mädchenstimme und durchschnitt mit einem Schlag die Vollkommenheit des vergangenen Momentes.  
  
"Caran! Gib' mir sofort meinen Ring zurück! Sonst renne ich zu Mama und erzähle ihr, dass du mich wieder ärgerst!" Diese Drohung verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung und der mit Caran angesprochene verlangsamte seinen Lauf und drehte sich zu seiner Verfolgerin, die ganz außer Atem war, um.  
  
"Du verstehst aber auch gar keinen Spaß!" meinte er entrüstet und entfernte sich, zur eigenen Sicherheit, wieder einen Schritt von ihr, als sie auf ihn zustapfte.  
  
Aber das Mädchen bedachte ihn nur mit einem trotzigen Blick und mit verschränkten Armen entgegnete sie Caran : "Heute ist mein Geburtstag, schon vergessen? Und unter Spaß verstehe **ich** was anderes!"   
"Haha Aduial, heute Nacht hast du erst Geburtstag wohlbemerkt!" Doch Aduial ließ sich nicht auf seine freche Antwort ein.   
"Gibst du mir endlich meinen Ring wieder?"  
  
Aber Caran war ein Dickkopf und er wollte schon eine weitere unverschämte Antwort auf Aduial loslassen, als sie ihm schon besagtem Ring entrissen hatte und zurück zum Elternhaus rannte. Caran seufzte.  
_'Mädchen'_.   
Auch wenn er Aduial sehr gern hatte, verstehen konnte er sie äußerst selten. Er wendete sich ab und lief über den Dorfplatz.  
  


* * *

  
Seit die Vögel verschreckt weggeflogen waren, hatte Eithel Caran und Aduial unbemerkt vom Fenster aus, ihren kleinen Streit beobachtet und deshalb das Herantreten einer Gestalt von hinten an sie heran nicht bemerkt. So zuckte Eithel wie ein Dieb bei frischer Tat ertappt zusammen, als ihr die rauchig-warme Stimme von ihrer Besucherin aus Lórien an ihre Ohren drang.  
  
"Über Aduial's zukünftiges Leben liegt ein dunkler Schatten, ich kann es spüren. Du fühlst es auch, nicht wahr Eithel? Sie wird große Verantwortung tragen und fast daran zerbrechen. Viel Schmerz und Leid wird sie sehen und fühlen müssen. Ihre Augen werden tiefer und weiser als jedes Meer sein."  
Eithel drehte leicht ihren Kopf, sodass die wieder verstummte Frau ihr Profil sehen konnte.  
"Ich weiß, verehrte Galadriel! Aber was soll ich tun? Ich fühle mich so hilflos dem gegenüber, was uns alle erwartet. Was soll ich Aduial sagen, was kann ich ihr erzählen, ohne ihr ihre Fröhlichkeit und Lebenslust zu nehmen? Ich kann spüren das meine Zeit hier in Mittelerde und vieler Elben bald abgelaufen ist. Ich werde wohl wie meine Eltern diese Gestade verlassen."   
Eithel drehte sie jetzt ganz um und sah mit traurigen Augen zu Galadriel auf.  
  
Galadriel konnte Eithel's Furcht spüren, sie lag in der Luft und verdrängte die Herzenswärme und Fröhlichkeit die in Pelthaes immer herrschte.  
  
"Du darfst keine Angst vor der Zukunft haben, was sie uns auch bringen mag. Aduial hat noch Zeit und wenn es für sie soweit ist, wird sie den richtigen Weg für sich und andere finden. Außerdem besitzt sie etwas von unschätzbaren Wert, was sie selbst in der schlimmsten Dunkelheit schützen wird, das darfst du nicht vergessen Eithel." Eithel blickte tief in die eisblauen Augen Galadriels - die ihren Blick nach draußen schweifen ließ - die trotz dieser Farbe nicht nur Weisheit und Macht ausdrückten, sondern auch Wärme und tief liegende Melancholie und Traurigkeit. Weder Aduial noch Eithel selbst besaßen solche blauen Augen, ihre waren olivegrün und kennzeichneten sie als normale Waldelben.  
  
Ein letztes Mal betrachtete Galadriel prüfend das schöne und müde Gesicht ihrer Freundin, wendete sich dann ab und verließ das Zimmer, dass jetzt mit warmen Sonnenlicht durchflutet war, und Eithel blieb in ihren Gedanken tief versunken allein.  
  


* * *

  
Aduial war in ihr Zimmer gerannt und als sie nicht mehr so arg von der Verfolgung Carans geschafft war, begann sie ihren Ring zu betrachten - einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen - und wie die Sonne sich in ihm widerspiegelte.  
  
Es war ein schöner Ring. Aduial liebte ihn und achtete darauf, dass sie ihn immer bei sich trug. Er hatte eine tropfenförmige Form und war in einem Silbergestell eingefasst, doch das besondere an ihm war, dass er seine Farbe ändern konnte. Wenn Aduial durch die Wälder streifte, nahm er ein sattes Grün an und wenn sie sich auf der kleinen Waldlichtung befand um fröhlich herumzutollen, war er tiefblau wie die fernen Meere. Aber am schönsten fand Aduial ihn, wenn er das Licht der Sonne einfing und so hell und warm strahlte, als gäbe es keine Dunkelheit in Mittelerde.  
  
Aduial hatte ihn von der Mutter ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen. Diese hieß Calawen und war mit anderen Waldelben zu den Grauen Anfurten gezogen um zu den unsterblichen Landen zu segeln. Aduial erinnerte sich kaum an sie und wusste nur das sie eine weise und alte Elbe gewesen war.  
Den Ring besaß Aduial schon so lange wie sie denken konnte, denn Calwen hatte den Ring Eithel bereits bei Aduial's Geburt mit den Worten gegeben : "Das ist Nilernil, ein Ring des Schicksals. Er ist schon sehr alt und wurde von den Numenorern geschmiedet, deren Welt schon lange vergangen ist. Ich will ihn dir geben, damit du ihn an Aduial weiterreichst, denn es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der sie ihn braucht."  
  
Und so war Eithel den Auftrag ihrer Mutter nachgekommen und hatte ihn Aduial zu ihrem fünften Geburtstag gegeben. Doch für seine Besitzerin war der Ring vorerst ein schönes und geliebtes Schmuckstück.  
  


* * *

  
Kaum hatte Caran den Dorfplatz überquert, als er Luinilwen auch schon erblickte. Sie schien gerade erst aufgestanden zu sein, schloss er zufrieden, denn sie war noch recht wacklig auf den Beinen, als sie ihrem Vater beim Aufbauen seines Schmuckstandes half. Hier in Pelthaes herrschte am Tage reger Handel, denn viele Reisende zogen durch das Dorf.  
  
Gerade als Luinilwen einen Korb mit verschiedenen Ketten hochhob, um seinen Inhalt auf den Ladentisch zu platzieren, sprang Caran sie von hinten an und Luinilwen ließ vor Schreck den Korb fallen.  
  
"Caran!" donnerte sie ihm, wie schon zuvor Aduial, entgegen. "Sag mal spinnst du? Was bei Iluvater hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Luinilwen's hübsches Gesicht lief vor Wut rot an und Caran musste grinsen.  
"Grins nicht so dämlich!" Caran's neues Opfer schnaubte und stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
Von dem wütenden Kreischen seiner Tochter alarmiert, rannte Tarawien, der Vater Luinilwens, zu den beiden Freunden und blieb verdutzt stehen.  
Seine Tochter ließ sich doch zu gerne in Rage treiben und besonders gerne von Calan, stellte Tarawien nach einem kurzen Blick fest. Calan nutzte natürlich Luinilwens Eigenart auf seine spitzbübische Weise vollkommen aus und so musste Tarawien dann doch laut loslachen, als er die beiden so stehen sah.  
  
Seine Tochter und Caran wirbelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe herum und starrten Tarawien überrascht an.  
  
Doch Luinilwen erinnerte sich schnell wieder an den vorhergegangen Vorfall und stürzte sich mit einem eindringlichen und mitreißenden Redeschwall auf ihren verdutzten Vater. "Ich wollte gerade die Ketten auspacken, da kam dieser... dieser...", Luinilwen's Gesicht lief noch röter an, als es ohnehin schon war und sie fuchtelte wild mit ihrem Zeigefinger in Carans Richtung, der bereits sein altes Lächeln wiedergefunden hatte.   
_'Diese Zornesröte steht ihr echt gut...'_, dachte Caran, während er versuchte seinem Gesicht einen unschuldigen Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Ist doch nicht so schlimm", und mit einem erneuten Blick auf die auf dem Boden verteilten Ketten, fügte Tarawien hinzu : "Die Ketten kannst du doch wieder aufsammeln, es ist ja schließlich - Eru sei dank! - nichts kaputt gegangen!"  
Und mit einem Zwinkern in Richtung Caran wendete er sich vom Ort des Geschehens ab. Luinilwen hielt augenblicklich ihren Atem an und schaute ihrem Vater entgeistert nach.  
_'Das ER mir ausgerechnet in den Rücken fallen musste?'_, dachte sie sich. "Pah! Diese dämlichen Ketten kann Caran wieder aufsammeln, ich helfe Mutter bei der Frühstückszubereitung!", rief sie Tarawien zu, der sich inzwischen wieder umgedreht hatte und sie traurig anschaute.  
  
Wütend lief Luinilwen an ihm vorbei und schritt in Richtung Haus. Doch sie wurde ihr schlechtes Gewissen bezüglich ihrer Bemerkung nicht los. Sie hatte den traurigen und enttäuschten Blick ihres Vaters gesehen, sie wusste doch wie viel Liebe er in die Schmuckherstellung steckte. Was hatte sie denn dazu getrieben seine schönen und kunstvollen Werke als _'dämlich'_ zu bezeichnen? Aber warum war er ihr auch so in den Rücken gefallen?  
  
Doch als Luinilwen das lange, braune Haar ihrer Mutter in der Küche erblickte, verflog ihre schlechte Laune so schnell wie sie gekommen war und ihre Gedanken wendeten sich anderen Dingen zu.  
  



	3. Teil II

  
  
**Disclaimer** : Natürlich liegen die Rechte bei diversen Firmen und Tolkien. Ich bekomme kein Geld hierfür.   
  
**Rote Vögel   
  
#Teil II - Tränen des Schicksals**   
  
_Sie rannte. Rannte durch unbekannte Wälder, große und bedrohliche Bäume rauschten an ihr vorbei.  
Alles war in ein so helles Licht getaucht, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie acht geben musste nicht über eine der zahlreichen Wurzel zu stolpern.  
Kein vertrautes Geräusch war zu hören, kein Vogelgezwitscher und kein entferntes Rauschen eines Flusses..._  
  


* * *

  
Es war später Abend als Galadriel und ihre fünf Begleiter weiterzogen. Ihr Reiseziel war Oropher, der König des Düsterwaldes. Galadriel verabschiedete sich von den Bewohnern Pelthaes und gab ihnen ihren Segen.   
  
Ein letztes Mal wandte sie sich zu Eithel und sprach: "Du erinnerst dich noch an das, was ich dir sagte, heute morgen?" Eithel nickte leicht und Galadriel fuhr fort: "Im estel le coeliaor hen pith."   
  
Die beiden Frauen schauten sich wieder tief in die Augen, bis Galadriel sich zu Aduial wand, die die ganze Zeit interessiert und neugierig neben den beiden gewartet hatte.   
  
"Und du kleine Aduial, pass schön auf dich auf!" sprach Galadriel und lächelte Aduial zärtlich an. "Ich denke du wirst heute Nacht einen schönen zwanzigsten Geburtstag feiern und es ist Sitte unseres Volkes, dass ich dir etwas schenke. Jedoch besitze ich nichts was für dich von Wert seien könnte - jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht!" und Galadriel hob die Hand um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.   
  
Aduial konnte nur nicken, sie zu hatte zu große Ehrfurcht vor der Hohen Frau aus Lórien.   
  
Galadriel beugte sich vor um sich mit Aduial auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu befinden. "Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf unser Wiedersehen, auch wenn es von Dunkelheit überschattet werden wird.   
Namarië Aduial!" und Galadriel gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, bestieg ihr Pferd und ritt mit ihren fünf wartenden Gefolgsleuten weiter.  
  
Aduial sah ihr lange nach und erst als Eithel sie sanft mit sich zog, schreckte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken auf.   
  
Während Mutter und Tochter gemütlich unter sternenklarem Himmel nach Hause schlenderten, viel es Aduial wieder ein:   
"Naneth, was hatte dir Galadriel gesagt? Was meinte sie mit ihren Worten zu dir?"   
  
Eithel kam nicht umhin ihrem Gesicht, trotz der traurigen und verzweifelten Stimmung, ein Lächeln zu verleihen. Ihre Tochter entgang aber auch nichts, sie schien genauso aufgeweckt wie ihr Vater es gewesen war.   
  
"Sag schon Naneth!" drängte Aduial weiter. Eithel drückte aber nur die Hand ihres einzigen Kindes und strich ihr dann gedankenversunken eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht.   
  
"Naneth! Du weinst ja!" Aduial schaute ihre Mutter erschrocken und besorgt an. Eithel konnte ihr nichts erwidern und drückte ihre Tochter einfach ganz fest an sich, während ihr tiefliegende Schluchzer entwichen.   
Aduial ließ es mit sich geschehen und versuchte scheu zu ihrer in Tränen aufgelösten Mutter aufzusehen.   
  
Da standen sie nun. Ungezählte Minuten strichen dahin und Eithel klammerte sich immer noch krampfhaft an ihre Tochter.  
  


* * *

  
"Es ist bald soweit, Herr! Die Menschen und ein paar informierte Elben rüsten bereits für den Krieg, meine Späher haben sie beobachtet!"   
  
"Gut... es wird also bald der Tag gekommen sein, an dem ich Mittelerde unter meine Gewalt gebracht habe."   
  
"Ja mein Herr!   
  


* * *

  
Tarawien hörte wie jemand in sein Arbeitszimmer trat, auch ohne sich umzusehen, wusste er sogleich wer es war.   
  
"Papa?" - Luinilwen.   
  
"Ich... ich wollte mit dir noch einmal wegen heute morgen reden."   
  
Langsam drehte sich Tarawien um und sah wie seine Tochter betreten zu Boden schaute.   
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, keiner der beiden wollte den nächsten Schritt wagen.   
  
"Hmm... ich glaube, Luinilwen, dass wir beide einfach ein wenig Abstand voneinander brauchen. Schließlich ist das nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns wegen einer solchen Lappalie streiten." - Tarawien fuchtelte dramatisch mit seinen Händen hin und her und Luinilwen musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen - "Ich denke wirklich das wir eine Zeit lang unsere eigenen Wege gehen sollten!"   
  
Luinilwen sah Tarawien finster an und ihr lang zurückgehaltener Zorn brach aus ihr heraus:   
"Du meinst wohl von _Mama_ und mich?!"   
"Luinilwen ich weiß nicht was..."   
"Das weißt du ganz genau! Ich habe euch doch beobachtet, habe gesehen wie gekünstelt ihr miteinander umgeht und vor ein paar Tagen habe ich Mutter weinen gehört!"   
Immer blasser werdend hörte Tarawien seiner sich in Rage redende Tochter zu. Er konnte zu ihren Anschuldigungen nichts sagen. Tarawien sah wie Luinilwen vor Wut den Tränen nah war, er spürte wie es aus ihr herausdrang, wie etwas lang Verdrängtes.   
  
Níniel war unbemerkt von Vater und Tochter in den Raum eingetreten und hatte mit Entsetzen die letzten Worte ihrer wutentbrannten Tochter Luinilwen mitgehört. Níniel sah wir ihr Mann sein Kind hilflos anstarrte und nichts erwidern konnte.   
  
"Es hat alles seinen Grund und seine Richtigkeit, Luinilwen."   
Erschrocken sah diese sich um und erblickte das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, auch Tarawien hatte Níniel entdeckt und kämpfte immer mehr um seine Fassung. Nervös knetete er seine Hände als abermals eine peinliche Stille den kleinen Arbeitsraum beherrschte.   
  
Luinilwen hatte beobachtet wie sich die Gesichtszüge ihres Vaters verhärtet hatten und seine Augen kalt worden, als ihre Mutter gesprochen hatte.   
  
"Ich werde dann mal einen Spaziergang durch den Wald machen." meinte Tarawien angespannt in die grausame Stille sprechend, mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung fügte er hinzu: "Steine und andere Materialien für meine Arbeiten sammeln." Mit dieser lapidaren Begründung durchquerte er das kleine Zimmer und ging hinaus. Mit einem geräuschvollen Knall hörten die beiden verbliebenen Elben die zarte Haustür zuschlagen.   
  
Luinilwen beobachte wie ihre Mutter ein unkontrollierbares Zittern erfasste und sich hastig mit ihren Händen über die müden Augen fuhr.   
  
Níniel versuchte dem forschen Blick ihrer Tochter mit einem Lächeln zu begegnen, was aber nur recht gequält und mühsam gelang. Sie spürte wie sie kaum noch ihre Tränen zurückhalten konnte, doch sie wollte nicht noch mehr Schwäche ihrer Tochter gegenüber preisgeben und so drehte sie sich um und verließ wie ihr Mann zuvor, fluchtartig das Zimmer.  
  
_'Man sind DIE feige! Wollten nicht mal mit ihrer eigenen Tochter darüber reden!'_ Luinilwen wollte vor Wut mit ihrem rechten Fuß aufstampfen, doch stattdessen merkte sie, wie auch ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.   
  
_'Oh verdammt!'_ war Luinilwens letzter klarer Gedanke bevor sie zitternd und weinend auf die Knie sank.  
  


* * *

  
_Kurze Zeit später_  
  
"Caran!"   
  
Der Gerufene drehte sich schlagartig um und sah seine Mutter fragend an. "Was ist?"   
"Wolltest du nicht zu Aduial's Geburtstagsfeier gehen? Wenn ja, dann solltest du wirklich langsam aufbrechen!"   
"Ja Mama." antwortete Caran nicht ohne die Augen zu rollen.   
  
"Hast du denn ein Geschenk für das Geburtstagskind?" Caran verstand nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was seine Mutter sagte, denn sie war begeisterte Bildhauerin und beschäftigte sich in diesem Moment besonders eingehend mit ihrer derzeitigen Arbeit. "Wie bitte Mama?" fragte Caran deshalb sicherheitshalber gegen den Lärm anschreiend, nach.   
  
"WAS?!? Du hast nichts für sie?" Seine Mutter ließ entsetzt ihre Hände samt Mörtel sinken und sah ihn eindringlich an.   
"Also Caran, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht! Du darfst dir bei mir ja vieles erlauben, aber du weißt wie schwer ich es hier habe! Was denken die Leute jetzt erst von mir, wenn ich meinen eigenen Sohn zu einer Geburtstagsfeier OHNE Geschenk schicke!!!"   
  
"Mama! Beruhige dich doch wieder! Ich habe dich doch nur nicht verstanden bei diesem Geräuschpegel hier!" Entgegnete der Sohn seiner entrüsteten Mutter, diese beruhigte sich tatsächlich wieder und nahm wieder ihre Arbeit auf.   
  
Caran wusste was für ein hartes Los seiner Mutter zuteil war. Sie war keine "Ureinwohnerin" des Dorfes, sie stammte aus dem einem Dorf in den Eisenbergen. Schon immer hatte sie in Pelthaes gegen Vorurteile gegen ihre Person zu kämpfen gehabt, nicht zuletzt das sie allein sthend war. Carans Eltern hatten sich schon vor seiner Geburt getrennt und seine Mutter musste sich alleine durch's Leben schlagen. Deshalb hatte sie sich wahrscheinlich auch eine äußerst burschikose Art zu eigen gemacht.  
Doch trotz allem vergötterte Caran seine Mutter, sie war selbstbewusster als die anderen Elbinnen, hatte ihre eigenen Ziele und Verpflichtung.  
Ja, Caran war wirklich stolz auf sie.   
  
Caran begann das Thema seiner Philosophie zu beobachten, wie sie sich wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft hatte und gegen äußere Einflusse immun war.   
  
"Was schenkst du ihr eigentlich?" fragte sie plötzlich, das Gespräch wieder aufnehmend.  
  


* * *

  
Aduial rannte von Zimmer zu Zimmer und versuchte ihre immer stärker werdende Nervosität abzubauen.   
  
Immer packte Aduial dieser fiebrige Zustand an diesem Tag, den sie erst nach Beendigung des Geburtstagszeremoniells los wurde. Was würde sie nur alles bekommen?  
  
Aduial stürmte wieder auf den Flur und rannte fast die ihr entgegen kommende Luinilwen um.   
  
"Lui?" "Adu!" und die beiden Freundinnen fielen sich zur Begrüßung um den Hals.   
"Ich hab' dich heute noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen!"   
"Ist doch alles halb so wild. Schließlich hast du heute Geburtstag!" und während Luinilwen das sagte, huschte ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesicht, doch Aduial bekam davon nichts mit, sie war inzwischen weitergerannt um die Ankunft weiterer Gäste zu sehen.   
  
_'Das kann heute abend noch heiter werden!'_ dachte Luinilwen und rannte ihrer unter stressstehenden Gastgeberin so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, hinter her.   
  
"Caran! Alter Freund!" rief Aduial ihrem dazugekommenen Gast sarkastisch zu und bequemte sich ihn mit offenen Armen zu entfangen.   
"Selten so herzlich begrüßt worden, liebste Aduial! Ach! Da kommt ja schon unsere holde Luinilwen angeschwebt!" Angeschwebt war wohl der falsche Ausdruck um zu beschreiben wie Luinilwen angestampft kam, dementsprechend warf sie ihrem morgendlichen Korbpeiniger einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Na dann, ich muss weiter!" meinte Aduial, den finsteren Blick Luinilwens missachtend und lief wieder ins Haus.   
  
_'Schön wie du dir den Hals gerettet hast!'_ dachte Luinilwen verärgert.   
  
"Lui, alte Kumpeline, verzeih' mir meinen Ausrutscher heute morgen! Bitte!" wagte Caran den ersten Schritt in Richtung Versöhnung, doch Luinilwen sah den alten Schalk in seinen grünen Augen blitzen. "Ach, du!" und sie stemmte ihren rechten Arm in die Hüften, während sie ihm mit drohender Faust vor der Nase herumfuchtelte.  
  


* * *

  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei durchschnitt die kalte Nacht.  
"RENNT! FLIEHT!" schrie eine hysterische Stimme und augenblicklich schauten ein paar verwunderte Elben aus den Fenstern ihrer Häuser und schauten verwirrt auf die Straße. Dann sahen sie es... besser gesagt ihn...  
  
Ein Elb mit zerissener Kleidung stolperte aus dem angrendzenden Düsterwald, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
"ORKS!" kreischte er mit letzter Kraft und brach dann mitten auf dem Dorfplatz zusammen - in seinem Rücken steckten drei Pfeile. Orkpfeile.  
  
Es war Tarawien, Luinilwens Vater, der tot auf dem Platz lag.  
  
Vereinzelte Elben stürmten aus ihren Häusern und begannen sich langsam panisch umzusehen. Eine plötzliche Furcht ergrief sie.  
Auf einmal rasten Massen nach allen Richtungen, immer mehr strömten hastig und drängend nach draußen. Manche griffen nach ihren Waffen und schossen blind und unsicher in den schwarzen Wald.  
  
Nach wenigen schrecklichen Sekunden füllte sich die Luft mit fürchterlichen Geschrei und die Dunkelheit offenbarte die Angreifer.  
Orks zu Hunderten strömten in das kleine Handelsdörfchen und verwüsteten alles, auf dass sie stießen.  
  
Sie schossen mit Feuerfeilen auf die luftig und zart gebauten Häuser der Elben, sie fingen Feuer und fielen wie aus Pergament gebaut zusammen; die Orks stachen Elbenfrauen und ihre Kinder vor den Augen ihrer geschockten Männer nieder.  
Die Elben von Pelthaes waren für solch einen Angriff nicht gerüstet. Nur Wenige beherrschten das Kriegs- und Waffenhandwerk und so war es für die angreifenden Orks ein leichtes sie niederzumetzeln, da sie auch deutlich in der Überzahl waren.  
  
In ganz Grünwald sah man die Flammen des Feuers, die hochzüngelten und hungrig Büsche und Bäume verschlangen.  
  


* * *

  
_Diese grausame Nacht ging in die Geschichte der freien Völker Mittelerdes ein, als 'Erynaur amarth' - 'Waldfeuer des Verderbens'.  
Dieser Angriff war einer der blutigsten und der erste der Orks in diesem Zeitalter. Es sollte nicht der Letzte sein und mit ihm begannen die Elben sich abermals zu schwören, die Orks für immer zu hassen und zu vernichten.   
  
Das Feuer wurde von einem kurzen, heftigen Regenschauer gelöscht und somit größere Vernichtung der Wälder Grünwaldes nicht möglich.  
  
Diese Nacht überlebten nur siebenundzwanzig von etwa zweihundert Elben in Pelthaes, sie waren über den Celduin mit ihren dort festgeankerten Booten entkommen._   
  



	4. Teil III

  
  
**Disclaimer** : Ich habe keine Rechte an dem "Herr der Ringe".   
  
**Rote Vögel   
  
#Teil III ~ Gebrochene Augen**   
  
"Und Sûlion, hast du sie alle auf die Liste geschrieben? Wie fühlen sie sich?"   
"Ja. Es geht ihnen der Situation entsprechend gut."   
Sûlion schaute sich um.  
  
"Einfach schrecklich!" sagte sein Gefährte Narwain plötzlich in die Stille hinein.   
"Wie bitte?"   
"Es ist schrecklich... ich meine das..., das alles hier..." und mit einer hilflosen, raumgreifenden Armbewegung deutete Narwain auf ihre Umgebung.  
  
"Ja, das ist es." meinte Sûlion nachdenklich und doch hörte man, wenn man genau hinhörte, seine Verzweiflung in der Stimme.  
  


* * *

  
"Was soll ich tun werte Lady Galadriel?"  
  
Ein schlanker, blonder Elb hastete durch schmale Flure, dicht gefolgt von Galadriel.   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Oropher, ich selbst habe bereits versagt. Ich habe die Zeichen nicht für wichtig erachtet und sie gedeutet. _Ich_ habe versagt, nicht ihr!"   
"Ach macht euch doch deswegen Vorwürfe. Es gab keine Zeichen zu sehen weder zu deuten" und Oropher machte eine abwertende Handbewegung.  
  
"Doch es gab sie!" widersprach Galadriel ungewohnt energisch dem König des Grünwaldes, der inzwischen sein Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte.  
  
"Grübeln wir nicht über Schuld und was gewesen ist, sondern über das _Hier_ und _Jetzt_! Was können wir tun? Ganz Grünwald sucht hier vor den Orks, wir sind weder auf solchen Andrang vorbereitet und noch haben wir genug Verteidiger und ich kenne nicht einmal unseren eigentlichen Feind und Angreifer... Wer nur, wer nur hat die Orks hier her geschickt?"  
Oropher war stehen geblieben und redete eindringlich auf Galadriel ein.  
  
"Morgoth wurde doch gestürzt, vernichtet und Mittelerde von allem Übel befreit!" sprach Oropher weiter, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Galadriel.  
  
Plötzlich leuchteten die blauen Augen des Königs auf.  
"Es sei denn..." und Galadriel erahnte mehr _was_ und _wen_ er meinte, als dass sie es wusste.  
  
Sie hatten _IHN_ vergessen.  
  
Warum nur?  
  


* * *

  
Aduial war von einer ihr unbekannten Taubheit befallen, als sie durch unbekannte Gänge stolperte.  
  
Sie fühlte sich leer, völlig ausgesaugt. Ihre kindliche Naivität war ihr genommen worden und ihre Augen zuckten nervös und gebrochen umher, ihr Glanz war erloschen und nie wieder würden diese Augen voller Lebensfreude strahlen.  
  
Zu viel Schlimmes hatten sie gesehen.  
  
Aduial stand unter Schock, konnte kaum die Ereignisse verarbeiten und versuchte, gelähmt wie sie es war, mit ihrer Umwelt mitzuhalten.  
Wirre Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und Aduial merkte wie sie auf einmal stehen geblieben war und langsam zusammen sackte.  
  
_Was war nur mit ihr geschehen?_  
  
Aduial lag auf hartem und kalten Stein und vor ihren müden Augen begann ihre Umgebung zu flirren.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie in ihrem inneren Auge diese grausam blauen Augen. Es war ihr, als würden diese sie mustern. Sie drangen tief und durchwühlten der Gepeinigten ihre Seele.  
  
Aduial schreckte aus ihrem Alptraum hoch.  
Eine Flut von Farben brach auf sie herein, denn ihre Augen besaßen wieder ihre natürliche Sehkraft. Nie zuvor hatte Aduial alles so scharf und klar gesehen, so schien es ihr.  
  
Aduials Gedanken kehrten wieder zu dem blauen Augenpaar zurück. Sie hatte sie in einer der kleinen Hallen dieses großen Palastes erblickt und Aduials Atem hatte bei ihrem Anblick ausgesetzt.  
  
Plötzlich spürte die Elbe eine Hand auf ihrer rechten herunterhängenden Schulter ruhen und zuckte zusammen.  
Erschrocken sah sie auf und erblickte in dieser Nacht ein zweites Mal zwei azurblaue Augen.  
  


* * *

  
Sûlion war auf den Weg in sein Gemacht, nachdem seine Wachablösung erfolgreich vollzogen wurden war.  
  
Doch er war von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben abgelenkt worden, denn er hatte _sie_ gesehen. Eine junge Elbe zusammengesunken und kalkweiß wie ein frischgewaschenes Leinentuch.   
  
_'Diese arme geplagte Seele!_ Sûlion spürte ihre Fassungs- und Hilflosigkeit in der Luft und ging langsam auf sie zu, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken oder nicht bemerken zu wollen.  
  
Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar das weit über ihren Rücken herab fiel, es schimmerte matt und es musste einmal glänzend und lockig gewesen sein.  
  
Sûlion legte seine linke Hand auf ihre schmalen Schultern, ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als in dieser - eigentlich - skurrilen Situation diese schlichte und einfache Bewegung zu machen.  
Die Elbe zuckte überrascht zusammen, als seine Hand schließlich auf ihr ruhte und schaute zu ihm auf.  
  
_'Eine einfache und gewöhnliche Waldelbe'_ erkannte Sûlion sofort an ihrer verräterischen Augenfarbe; doch trotzdem blieb er an ihnen hängen. Sie spiegelten so viel Verzweiflung, Angst und Furcht, aber auch Entsetzen wider.  
Sie war gebrochen, das erkannte er jetzt und sie zitterte unter seiner Hand.  
  
Sûlion spürte wie sich in ihm eine Wut gegen seine Feinde zusammenbraute. Diese Elbe stammte ganz gewiss aus einem der Dörfer die von den riesigen Orkscharen angegriffen wurden und hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre Freunde und vielleicht auch ihre Familie gnadenlos niedergemetzelt wurden waren.  
  
_'Vielleicht kommt sie aus Orthad oder sogar aus Pelthaes?'_  
Sûlion zögerte und spürte abermals wie diese unangehme Hilflosigkeit, die er schon bei seinem Zwigespräch mit Narwain gespürt hatte, sich fester um sein Herz schloss.  
  
Abgelenkt von seinen Emotionen und Gedanken merkte er nicht, wie die zitternde Elbe ihn fasziniert anstarrte.  
  


* * *

  
Eithel sah sich um. So sah es also in Dol Guldur aus, den Sitz und Palast ihres Königs.  
  
"Eithel!"  
  
Die Gerufene blickte nach diesem unterdrückten Aufschrei suchend um sich.  
  
"Hier bin ich!" und Eithel ließ ihren Blick über all die Elben schweifen, die sich in dieser großen Halle befanden, bis sie die aufgelöste Níniel entdeckte, die Mutter von Aduials Freund Caran.  
  
"Níniel" erwiderte Eithel, selbst die Tränen über das Widersehen unterdrückend, und lief rasch auf die leicht schwankende Elbe zu. Diese blickte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Tarawien...  
... mein Mann...  
Wo ist er?" flüsterte die Elbe so leise, dass Eithel sich zu ihr beugen musste, während sie sie stützte.  
  
Doch Aduial's Mutter wusste, dass Níniel die Antwort auf ihre Frage bereits kannte und so sah sie Níniel nur mit traurigen Augen an.  
  
"Er ist tot..." beantwortete sie schließlich doch noch die Frage, versucht mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.  
  
Vorhersehend fing Eithel die zusammenbrechende Níniel auf und wiegte sie wie ein Kind in ihren Armen.  
  



	5. Teil IV

  
  
**Disclaimer** : Wie immer - Ich = keine Rechte   
  
**Rote Vögel   
  
#Teil IV - Missverständnisse und Suche**   
  
_Sie rannte weiter, ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzusehen.  
  
Plötzlich war der Wald von schaurigen Rufen erfüllt. Sie wusste von wem sie stammten und was es für sie bedeutete.  
Ihr Lauf wurde hastiger und ihre Schritte raumgreifender.  
SIE durften sie nicht finden! Nein! Das wäre das Ende.  
  
Auf einmal stolperte sie über eine der zahlreichen Wurzeln und verlor den Halt unter ihren Füßen, verzweifelt versuchte sie sich mit den Händen aufzufangen. Doch sie stürzte immer tiefer und tiefer und wurde in einen Strudel von vergangen und kommenden Zeiten gerissen. Viele tausende Jahre sah sie vorüber ziehen und tausende Gefühle drangen auf sie ein.  
  
Sie landete unsanft auf der bräunlich gefärbten Erde. Seltsam roch es, so ungewohnt...  
nach Blut!  
Schnell blickte sie auf und was sie sah, ließ sie für einen Moment den viel zu schnell gehenden Atem stoppen.  
  
TOD._   
  


* * *

  
"Überall Schreie... überall Blut... Leichen...  
So ein gräßlicher Gestank... Ich hatte Angst eure Hoheit! So grausame Angst...  
sie lähmte mich so... und doch habe ich überlebt..."  
  
Eithel begann immer mehr zu stocken, bis ihre schmerzerfüllte Stimme gänzlich abbrach und sie mit einem Tuch vor den Mund, auf ihrem Stuhl erregt hin und her wippte.  
  
Der große und schlanke Elb, Oropher - ihr Gegenüber - musterte sie eingehend.  
Diese Elbe war eine der hübschen, jungen Waldelben, mit ihren langen, braunen und welligen Haar und den grünen Augen. Doch sie hatte ein ungewöhnlich zierliches Gesicht und ihre Haut war sehr blass, was auch an der aktuellen Situation liegen konnte.  
Sie schien etwas Besonderes zu sein, denn die Herren Lóriens pflegten eine enge Freundschaft zu der Elbe.  
  
Wieso? Oropher wusste es nicht.  
  
Eithel studierte den Elbenkönig wie er es mit ihr tat.  
Warum schwieg er nur? Hatte sie irgendetwas Unhöfliches gesagt? Vielleicht sollte sie sich entschuldigen, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste wofür.  
  
Eithel räusperte sich vorsichtig und leise, doch für einen Elb hörbar, sodass der König aufschreckt und sein Blick - eben noch weit in die Ferne gerichtet - fixierte Eithel abermals.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Hoheit!  
Aber habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte Eithel vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein natürlich nicht..." sagte Oropher hastig, "Ich war nur in... Gedanken!  
Entschuldigen Sie mein Verhalten, bitte!"  
  
Eithel nickte schnell und eine beklemmende Stille trat ein.  
  
Bis Oropher das Wort ergriff : "Sie haben Schreckliches durchmachen müssen... doch ich kann nichts weiter für ihre geplagte Seele tun als dass sie doch bitte in die Eingangshalle des Palasts wieder zurück gehen mögen und sich an Narwain, der Elb der gerade Aufsicht hat wenden und ihm sagen, dass ich ihnen aufgetragen habe ihm Auszurichten dass er ein eigenes Zimmer für sie herrichten lässt."  
  
"Danke sehr, mein König! Doch ich habe noch eine Tochter unter den Überlebenden..."   
"Für sie haben wir selbstverständlich auch ein Zimmer!" unterbrach Oropher Eithel's Ausführungen. Er hatte an diesem Tag noch viel zu tun und durfte sich nicht lange mit einem seiner Termine aufhalten.  
  
Eithel, die den abschließenden Ton in Oropher's Stimme hörte antwortete abermals "Danke Hoheit" und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
  
Oropher lehnte sich kurz zurück, er musste seine vielen Gedanken noch schnell ordnen.  
  
Er schreckte auf, als sich plötzlich leise die Tür öffnete und sein Sohn herein schaute.  
  
Oropher konnte sich ein glückliches und stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  


* * *

  
Aduial stolperte Sûlion mühsam hinter her, er hatte einen sehr schnellen und zügigen Schritt eingelegt, sodass sie ihm fast nachrennen musste.  
  
"Wohin führst du mich den überhaupt?" fragte sie die Frage schon zum sechsten Mal stellend, entnervt. Aber diesmal bekam sie eine Antwort, wenn auch nicht eine die sie in Betracht gezogen hatte.  
  
"Direkt zum König!" und Sûlion lächelte sie an, als Aduial vor Überraschung stehen geblieben war und ihn mit leicht offen stehenden Mund anstarrte.  
  
Auch wenn ihre Augen nicht mehr von einem zarten Schleier überzogen waren, er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um sie. Die Elbe musste wahrlich Schreckliches erlebt haben, das war Sûlion sich sicher und er wollte den König über sie informieren oder vielleicht traf er auch dessen Sohn, auf dessen Freundschaft zu ihm, Sûlion besonders stolz war.  
  
Sûlion brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge und stellte sie erst nach kurzem Überlegen :  
"Hast du irgendwo noch lebende Verwandte?" fragte er vorsichtig. Zu seinem Glück und seiner Freude, nickte Aduial. Ihre Familie lebte also noch oder zumindest ein Teil.  
  
"Meine Mutter, Eithel, sie ist in der Halle wo sich auch alle anderen Flüchtlinge befinden..." antwortete die Waldelbe langsam. "Eithel?" Bei dem Namen hatte Sûlion sie überrascht angeschaut.  
  
"Eithel Astosell?"   
"Ja, dass ist ihr vollständiger Name. Wieso fragst du? Kennst du sie?" fragte Aduial interessiert.  
  
"Nein, nein... nur so... aber jetzt komm', wir müssen weiter!" und Sûlion zog die junge Elbe weiter durch die langen Gänge.  
  


* * *

  
Er hatte seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.  
  
Caran schloss die Augen und lauschte dem melodischen Summen von elbischen Stimmen. Er hockte an einer schön verzierten Säule, seine Mutter hatte ihn dort abgesetzt und ihm befohlen, er solle sich keinen Millimeter fortbewegen.  
  
Wo war Aduial? Und vor allem Luinilwen? Sie hatte er seit sie panisch in die kleinen Boote gestiegen waren, die sie an das sichere Ostufer des Celduin tragen sollten, nicht mehr gesehen. Er machte sich Sorgen um Luinilwen, sehr große sogar.  
  
Caran hatte gehört wie Elben, die sich in der Halle befanden, voller Vorsichte den Namen "Tarawien" aussprachen, es war als ob es etwas Verbotenes war, etwas was man Ruhen lassen sollte.  
Tarawien war der Vater von Luinilwen und Caran hoffte, dass es ihm gut gin.  
  
Der hockende Elb spürte plötzlich einen zarten Lufthauch, der über sein Gesicht strich und sah verwirrt auf. Er sah direkt in das Gesicht eines Elben mit so starken azurblauen Augen, dass Caran fasst die Tränen in die eigenen Augen stiegen.  
  
"Wie heißt du?" fragte eine nervöse Stimme, hinter dem blauäugigen Elben hervorklingend und Caran sah einen weiter Elben mit silbernen Haar und grünen Augen, eine seltene und ungewöhnliche Kombination.  
  
Doch Caran besann' sich der Frage die ihm gestellt worden war und flüsterte seinen Namen leise, die beiden Elben verstanden ihn trotzdem.  
  
"Kommst du aus Pelthaes? Kennst du Eithel? Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?..."  
Der nervöse Elb der nach Caran's Namen gefragt hatte, zuckte nervös und stellte hastig Fragen, bis der Elb vor ihm die Hand hob und ihn somit zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
"Entschuldige Caran, doch mein Begleiter ist auf der Suche nach seiner Tocher. Aber bevor du uns die gewünschten Auskünfte gibst, möchte ich uns beide vorstellen :  
Das ist Asto Glinnarion und ich selbst bin Thranduiel Orophelion." sagte der Elb und deutete bei dem letzten Namen auf sich.  
  
Caran starrte den Sprecher ehrfürchtig an, dass war der Thronfolger seines Königs und er wusste er hatte ihm mit Respekt zu begegnen und zu dienen.  
  
"Es ist mir eine große Ehre mein Prinz und ich hoffe ich kann euch bei eurer Suche behilflich sein." Thranduiel nickte zufrieden. "Du kommst aus Pelthaes?" war seine erste Frage. "Ja." "Wer sind deine Eltern?" "Ich kenne nur meine Mutter, Tamin heißt sie."  
Thranduiel musterte Caran überrascht mit seinen blauen Augen, als er die Antwort auf seine Frage vernahm, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
"Kennst du Eithel Astosell? Befindet sie sich unter den Überlebenden?"   
"Eithel kenne ich, sie ist die Mutter meiner Freundin Aduial von der ich weiß, dass sie hier ist. Doch Eithel selber habe ich noch nicht wieder gesehen, seitdem ich hier bin, mein Prinz."  
"Trotzdem danke, Caran Taminion!" Thranduiel nickte ihm dankend zu und schritt weiter, gefolgt von einem nervös erscheinenden Asto.  
  
Caran blickte ihnen versonnen und nachdenklich nach. So blaue Augen wie Thranduiel sie besaß, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie schauten einem so tief in die Seele und es war Einem ob wäre kein Geheimnis vor ihnen sicher.  
  
Caran wusste dass Thranduiel ungefähr so alt wie er selbst war und doch war ihm, ob hätte er einen der Ältesten und Weisesten Elben Mittelerdes getroffen.  
  


* * *

  
"Grünwald ist schwach und wird immer unvorsichtiger, mein Gebieter!"  
  
"Jaaah... und es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann wird es nicht mehr sein und ich kann mich ganz allein den Menschen widmen!"  
  
Ein schauriges Lachen hallte durch die unterirdischen Stollen.   
  



	6. Teil V

  
  
**Disclaimer** : Mir gehört nichs.   
  
**Rote Vögel   
  
#Teil V - Kaltes Herz und Gedanken**   
  
_TOD.  
  
Überall.  
  
Überall grausamer, blutiger und unerbittlicher Tod.  
  
Sie ließ ihren schmerzerfüllten Blick über das Schlachtfeld gleiten, ein riesiges Gemetzel hatte hier stattgefunden.  
Ein Windhauch trug ihr einen bekannten Duft entgegen und sie schreckte aus ihren schwarzen Gedanken  
  
Sie sah sich um und Angst umschloss ihr Herz. War ER dabei gewesen, hatte ER all' das Leid ertragen müssen? Und lebte er überhaupt noch oder war dieser vom Wind herangetragene Duft nur eine Erinnerung?  
Eine Welle der Angst erfasste sie, sie richtete und abermals verlor' sie den Halt unter den Füßen. Wieder reiste sie durch Raum und Zeit, ihr Geist war völlig frei von allen Schmerz und Leid.  
  
Sie spürte wieder den Boden und mit Entsetzen vernahm sie wieder das grausige Geschrei ihrer Verfolger.  
  
Sie war wieder im Wald... und auf der Flucht..._   
  


* * *

  
"Mein Herz ist voller Freude erfüllt, das du noch auf dieser Welt weilst, liebste Eithel!  
Ich hatte das Schlimmste erwartet..."  
  
Die Angesprochene sah zu Galadriel auf, brach aber nicht ihr Schweigen.  
  
"Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein und ich weiß daß es dir sicher schwer fällt darüber zu berichten... doch reden ist Hilfe... sprich' mit mir darüber, lass' mich an deinem Schmerz teilhaben..., du weißt doch daß du mir vertrauen kannst!"  
Galadriel's letzte Worte besaßen einen kleinen Hauch von Verzweiflung... und Sorge.  
  
Langsam strich ihre Hand über Eithel's Stirn und glitt zu ihrer Wange hinab, auf der sie verweilte. Aber Eithel verharrte weiter still bis sie spürte wie die Hand auf ihrer Wange zitterte und ihre eigenen Gefühle sie übermannten.  
  
"Ach, du kannst mir nicht helfen, niemand kann es...  
  
nicht einmal du....  
  
Seelenschwester."   
  


* * *

  
Aduial blickte ihren König neugierig an, er musste einmal ein sehr schöner und stolzer Elb gewesen sein, doch als Aduial ihn das erste Mal sah, war sein innerer Glanz verloschen.  
Zu viel Zweifel und Ängste plagten ihn und seine Stirn war von Falten durchzogen.  
  
Oropher hatte der Elbe Fragen gestellt, wie zuvor ihrer Mutter und war wieder in Gedanken versunken - was konnte er nur für diese Elben tun? Für sie und tausend weiter, die sich in den Schutz Dol Guldurs flüchteten.  
  
Oropher wusste, daß sie hier nicht bleiben konnten, aber erst musste er sich mit dem König der Menschen treffen, verbünden und um seine Hilfe bitten.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken verzog der König Düsterwald's missmutig sein Gesicht, doch er und sein Volk befanden sich in einer verzweifelten Lage und er brauchte diese Unterstützung.  
  
Sûlion beobachtete seinen König mit kaum verhohlener Skepsis, er wusste von dessen Nöten und ahnte daß er daran zu zerbrechen drohte.  
Sein Freund Thranduiel hatte ihn darüber unterrichtet. Sûlion war stolz auf seine Freundschaft mit dem Königssohn, doch manchmal war ihm all' das geheime Wissen um die Herrscherfamilie zuwider. Dann wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein einfacher, normaler Waldelb zu sein und andere Sorgen zu haben.  
  
Sûlion schreckte auf, als er merkte wie Aduial in Richtung Tür lief um das Arbeitszimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Als er sich ebenfalls zum Gehen wenden wollte und seinem König demütig zunickte, bewegte dieser ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu bleiben.  
  
"Ich habe dir noch eine kurze Anweisung zu erteilen!" Sûlion sah seinen Oropher mit abwartenden Blick an, "Ich möchte, daß du auf Aduial und ihrer Mutter einen Blick hast und ihnen zur Seite stehst, wann immer sie deine Hilfe brauchen."  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Eure Hoheit. Aber wieso? Wenn ich ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folge, kann ich meinen Pflichten nicht nachkommen..." Sûlion schrak ein wenig vor seiner eigenen Dreistigkeit zurück, doch gesagt blieb gesagt.  
  
"Tu was man dir befiehlt, Sûlion und schütze die beiden Elben. Ich habe meine Gründe und von deinen Pflichten wirst du entbunden." sagte Oropher bestimmt und trat aus dem Zimmer, auf seinen Balkon.  
  
Sûlion ging leicht verwirrt nach draußen um Aduial zu suchen.  
  
Inzwischen färbte sich der Himmel golden, der Morgen brach an, doch Sûlion konnte es nicht sehen.  
  
Aduial hatte sich auf den Boden gehockt und ihre Beine angezogen.  
Sie fror', der Winter nahte. Aber nicht nur die kalte Jahreszeit entzog ihr die Wärme ihres Körpers.  
  
Auch ihr erkaltetes Herz.  
  
Und so fand' Sûlion sie, eingekauert, an einer Wand hocken und die Augen trüb und glasig. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken und so nutzte er die Gelegenheit für eine eingehende Betrachtung.  
  
Ihre Haut schien ihre übliche Blässe zu besitzen doch war sie immer noch sehr bleich im Gesicht. Ihren zarten Finger schmückte ein schwarzer, tropfenförmiger Ring - Sûlion wusste nicht, daß er ihre Stimmung widerspiegelte.  
  
Sûlion sah wie dünn und zart sie war - und jung!  
  
Wie viele Sommer hatte sie wohl schon miterlebt? Er konnte es nicht einschätzen, ihr Körper war noch so jung, doch ihre gemarterte Seele schien steinalt.  
  
Aduial hatte durchaus Sûlion's Herantreten bemerkt, ebenso seinen Blick auf ihr. Doch es zog an ihr vorbei und ihr Herz blieb leer.   
  


* * *

  
Thranduiel schritt aufrecht durch die Halle.  
  
Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Begleiter Asto. Seitdem ihnen Caran nicht hatte weiter helfen können, schien Asto immer verzweifelter.  
Thranduiel blieb am Rande der Halle stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die elbischen Flüchtlinge schweifen. Sein Auge blieb an zwei Elbinnen hängen.  
Es schien als wären sie Mutter und Tochter, sie klammerten sich hilflos an die jeweils andere.  
  
Dieser herzzereißende Anblick zog Thranduiel magisch an und er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.  
  
Plötzlich sah die jüngere Elbe auf und erwiderte seinen Blick. Thranduiel brachen diese kummervoll blickenden Augen fast das königliche Herz.  
  
Er sah wie sich die Augen der Elbe mit Tränen füllten und sie anfing zu zucken, doch sie starrte ihn unverwandt an. Da wurde Thranduiel bewusst, daß ihr Blick nicht ihm galt, er war nach innen gerichtet und völlig leblos.  
  
Mit Entsetzen sah der Prinz, wie der Elbe die Tränen an den Wangen herunterliefen - ohne Halt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
Doch der ältere Elbe schien dies nicht mitzubekommen, sie war mit ihren eigenen Schmerz zu sehr beschäftigt und klammerte sich weiterhin an - wahrscheinlich - ihre Tochter.  
  
Mit schrecklicher Erkenntnis stürzte Thranduiel vor und rief des Palastwache etwas zu, doch es war bereits zu spät... die junge Elbe war zusammen gesunken und die Mutter hatte einen lauten Schrei ausgestoßen.  
  
Als Thranduiel zu ihr gelangte und sich über sie beugte, sah er ihr _ihm_ ins Gesicht.....  
  
dem Tod...  
  
Leblos und unbeschreiblich schon lag sie da. Er konnte nichts tun, war wie gelähmt. Nur halb nahm er die aufgewühlten Stimmen anderer Elben um sich war.  
Thranduiel hatte die Elbe nicht gekannt und doch schien ihm ein großer Teil seines Herzens brutal herausgerissen zu sein.  
  
"Mein Kind..." schluchzte die zweite Elbe laut auf...  
  
"Luinilwen!" presste sie mühsam hervor und sackte schließlich auch zusammen - die Ohnmacht hatte sie ergriffen.   
  


* * *

  
_Sie konnte nicht aufstehen.  
DAS konnte doch nicht das Ende sein... nein! Nicht so...  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch sie sackte immer wieder zusammen wie ein mit Wasser vollgesaugter Sack Mehl.  
  
Die Schreie kamen unerbittlich näher und sie gab es auf. Wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihrer Körperkraft fliehen konnte, so doch mit ihrer Seele.  
Mühsam versuchte sie alle Gedanken und ihren Geist zu befreien.  
  
Die Urheber der Schreien waren vielleicht nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und sie schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu konzentrieren... Die Angst war zu groß... Gleich waren sie da!  
  
Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck fing sie wieder an zu fallen und wurde wieder in den Strudel der Erinnerung gerissen...  
  
Sie landete diesmal auf weichem und frisch duftenden Gras. Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen :  
  
Sie war eine rastlose Seele, verbannt auf alle Ewigkeit.  
  
Eine ihr völlig fremde Kraft durchströmte sie und sie konnte sich aufrichten.  
  
Sie sah direkt in zwei blaue Augen, die sie überrascht anschauten : "Mutter!"_   
  



	7. Teil VI

**A/N : **Dieses neue Kapitel ist eines meiner persönlichsten. Es ist ernst und sehr... depressiv. Es geht um die verschiedenen Reaktionen und Verarbeitungen von großen Verlusten, was ich selbst in einem unvorstellbaren Maße schon erleben musste.

Ich hoffe dass es Euch trotzdem gefällt und Ihr sogar etwas in Form eines Reviews da lasst.

**Disclaimer :** Keinerlei Rechte meinerseits.

**Rote Vögel**

**#Teil VI - Das wahre Glück**

_„Legolas"_

_Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein sanfter Hauch der durch die Lüfte streicht._

_„Was... Wie kommst du hier her?" Verwirrt blickte ihr Sohn sie an. „Du..."_

_„Legolas, ich bin nicht hier... Ich bin überall."_

_Und der Schmerz. Er war greifbar nahe._

* * *

„Was ist passiert? Sag mir was passiert ist!"

König Oropher war außer sich... ein Elb war verstorben, einfach so. Einfach so? Nein. Gebrochene Herzen können nicht geheilt, Verluste nicht wettgemacht werden und die Liebe ist machtlos dagegen.

Thranduiel beobachtete seinen Vater ruhig doch in seinem inneren tobte ein Sturm. Es war noch nicht allzu viel Zeit verstrichen, seit die Elbe tot zusammengesagt war und sie hatte ihn angeblickt.

_Ihn._

Er versuchte seine Augen zu schließen doch sie zitterten unter der Anstrengung. Immer wieder, immer wieder und immer wieder sah er sie vor sich. 

Diese Augen. Diesen Schmerz.

„Nein."

Stille.

„Nein."

Stille.

„Nein!"

Stille.

Er merkte wie er fast wahnsinnig wurde.

„Ada! Sag mir warum! Oh Ada..." Er brach zusammen doch der Druck blieb und die Augen schauten ihn an, blickten durch ihn hindurch. Er konnte sie nicht verbannen.

„Thranduiel... Ganz ruhig...Shhh" 

Oropher wusste mit dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch seines Sohnes nicht umzugehen, noch nie hatte er ihn so ... unbeherrscht erlebt. Er liebte sein Kind doch Zärtlichkeit war keine Häufigkeit.

Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was seinen Sohn zum _Weinen_ brachte, wie ein kleines Kind.

* * *

Kälte. Zittern.... Schmerz? Nein.

Das ist kein Schmerz, es ist etwas viel Größeres. Etwas was man nicht fassen kann. Etwas was da ist. Etwas was man nicht beherrschen kann. Etwas was man nicht hehr werden kann.

Eithel möchte weinen, schluchzen, das befreiende Gefühle einer Emotion spüren. 

Doch da ist nichts. Einfach Leere. Starrsinn.

Vor ihr liegt Luinilwen aufgebahrt, auch im Tode noch schön.

* * *

Es riecht gut... Die Blumen blühen, das Gras unter ihren Füßen ist weich. Sie lacht. Sie ist frei.

Dort! Dort oben, da segelt einer der Fürsten des Windes. Ein Adler mit großen Schwingen.

Fröhlich beobachtet sie ihn, wie er große Kreise zieht, seine Schwingen ihn höher treiben. Höher! Weiter! Immer weiter! Bis er in der Ferne als winziger Punkt am Horizont verschwindet.

Die Sonne scheint warm und sie muss bald nach hause. Ihr Mann wartet dort auf sie, und ihre kleine Tochter Luinilwen. Sie werden zusammen frühstücken, er wird ihr etwas über seine Tätigkeit erzählen und ihr Kind wird strahlen, wie die Sonne. 

Vielleicht werden sie später Beeren pflücken gehen, das macht sie gern.

Wieder schaut sie auf, dort wo das Licht der Welt strahlt.

Sie rennt los.

Die Blumen blühen, das Gras unter ihren Füßen ist weich. Sie lacht. Sie ist frei.

* * *

„Das ist nicht die Wahrheit... nein, du erzählst Lügen... Du gemeiner... Du... Schuft! Du Lügner! Du Verräter! Was fällt Dir ein?"

Sie stand vor ihm mit geröteten Augen und vor Wut erhobenen Händen. 

Sie wollte es ihm nicht glauben. Nicht ihm. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. 

„Aduial..."

„Nein, nein, nein!" Sie stampfte mit ihren Füßen auf, gab sich wie ein jähzorniges Kind. 

Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es war alles eine Lüge. Dieser verdammte Sinda wollte sie reinlegen... wollte ihr Dinge glauben machen, die nie geschehen könnten.

Luinilwen.

Ein Herzschlag. Ein Leben.

Plötzlich spürte wie die Anspannung aus ihr wich und ein seliges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, Sûlion, sie ist nicht tot. Das geht gar nicht."

Sie schaute ihm in die blauen Augen, hoffte dort sehnlichst auf Bestätigung zu stoßen.

„Sie ist an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben. Wir wissen nicht weshalb."

Da war soviel Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten... Nein. Sie glaubte ihm nicht.

„Weshalb? ... Ach, wir haben nicht ganz zufällig gesehen wie unsere Freunde, unsere Verwandten unsere Familie niedergemetzelt worden sind!

Nein, wir haben noch nie diese Todesangst verspürt... wir sind glücklich!"

Hysterie und Furcht. Eine gefährliche Mischung. Zu gefährlich für Aduial.

Ihr Brustkorb war auf einmal wie zugeschnürt, der schwere Gürtel zog sich immer fester zusammen. Fester, fester, fester.

Sie dachte schon sie höre ihre Rippen knacken. Jede einzelne, nacheinander und knack! knack! knack!

Vorbei. Tod.

Tod? 

Was ist das überhaupt?

* * *

_Er half ihr auf, trotz ihrer Worte, trotz ihrer Taten._

_„Selbst du hast es nicht verdient so zu enden."_

_Hass. - Zorn. - Mitleid. - Sorge. - Verzweiflung. - Hass. - Zorn. - Mitleid. - Sorge. - Verzweiflung._

_Exquisiter Schmerz._

* * *

Blumen. Sie hatte noch immer den Geruch von zarten Veilchen in der Nase. So unschuldig, so rein.

Doch es war stickig... die warme Luft drückte sich schwer auf Níniels Gemüt, auf ihre Seele und kreiste sie ein. Da! Da stand etwas...

Sie bewegte sich, zuckte überrascht zusammen als sie eine warme Decke um ihren Körper geschlungen, spürte. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und vor ihren Augen verschwamm abermals ihre Umgebung... 

Ein Messer! Sie brauchte ein Messer. Oder irgendetwas Spitzes... Irgendetwas womit sie ihr Blut zum Rinnen bringen konnte. 

Die Freiheit. Sie verlangte ihre Freiheit zurück.

Ihr Leben.

* * *

Er drückte sich enger an den warmen schützenden Körper, hoffte so allem zu entkommen.

Weggehen! Wegrennen! Weglaufen!

Weit, weit weg.

Fort. Dort wo alles anders ist. Alles besser. Sichere. Wo er kein Gedanke mehr an etwas verschwenden muss was ihm so viel... Schmerz bereitet.

„Mama" Carans Stimme klang erstickt, als würde er aus weiter Ferne zu ihr sprechen. 

„Wo ist unser Leben hin?"

Sie konnte nicht antworten. Konnte ihn nur anschauen und seine Hände sanft streicheln. 

...

Irgendwann, es schien eine lange Zeit vergangen zu sein, findet sie eine Antwort.

„Es liegt hinter uns Caran. Doch es ist noch hier, ich höre es. Ich rieche es. Ich spüre es. Wir müssen es nur noch festhalten und es wird uns auch weiter begleiten."

„Ja. Vielleicht hast du recht.

Ich würde gerne woanders sein. Dort wo ... niemand... gestorben ist, den ich mag."

„Das wünschen sich viele in solchen Situationen. Es gehört zu unserem Weg, zu unserer langen Reise, die das Leben selbst ist. 

Über die Zeit kann viel vergehen - Liebe und Hass, Schmerz und Hoffnung. Doch die tiefsten Wunden wird sie uns nie heilen können. Wir leben sehr einseitig, erleben wir einen Rückschlag so beschäftigt er uns mehr und bleibt in unserer Erinnerung erhalten.

Doch wenn wir glücklich sind, es uns gut geht... dann wissen wir nicht wie dieses Glück richtig zu genießen ist. Zu schnell scheint das Gute wieder vorbei und bleibt uns kaum im Gedächtnis haften."

Caran blickte erstaunt zu seiner Mutter auf, ihre Augen glänzten, doch sie lächelte :

„Ich erinnere mich an einen bestimmten Morgen, ich war schon früh wach und es war so ungeheuer Vieles möglich.

Kennst du dieses Gefühl?

Und ich weiß noch, ich dachte so bei mir : So... so ist es wenn das Glücklichsein beginnt. So fängt es an und natürlich kommt noch viel mehr."

Sie lachte leise auf... und man spürte die Erinnerung, die Vergangenheit.

„Eins hätte ich niemals gedacht, das war nicht der Anfang...

Es _war_ das wahre Glück. Das war der Moment.

Dieser eine."


End file.
